diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Valmeros "Blattschuss" Falkenklaue
Cyborg-Elfen Das letzte, was wir hier noch brauchen, sind Cyborg-Elfen, macht euch gefälligst eine "Basar-Wiki" oder, damit eure Kollegen in Goldhain mitmachen können, eine "Rollenspiel-das-dermaßen-dämlich-ist-dass-einem-das-Gehirn-aus-den-Ohren-blutet"-Wiki, aber lasst den Müll gefälligst hier weg! Oberscht 09:35, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was Oberscht damit sagen will: Eine bestimmte Gruppe von Leuten scheint hier in letzter Zeit zu glauben auch ihre unlorigsten Charakterkonzepte zu propagieren und ja, ES GIBT KEINE CYBORGS IN WOW! Hört endlich auf eure Animefantasien hier reinzuschleifen, dieser Server und insbesondere dieses Wiki braucht keine Nekos, Vampirlesben und ja, auch keine Cyborgs, die aussehen als hätte da jemand zu viel Full Metal Alchemist gelesen. Sorilein 10:26, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ' Was der Spieler dazu sagt: 1. Es gibt keine Cyborgs? Es gibt Zeppeline; Trikes; Motorräder; U-Boote; gigantische fliegende Schlachtschiffe; Öl-pump Stationen; Maschinengewehre; als Items Steampunk Waffen und mechanische Brillen; riesige Bomben; Schrumpfstrahler und alles was so im Ingenieursberufsbaum drin ist. Warum soll es also keine mechanischen Arme, oder Augen geben, die halt Steampunkmässig zusammengebastelt sind? Seht euch dochmal an, was die Gobos alles zusammenbasteln. Rein zufällig, ist mein Elf eben ein Freund der Goblins. Oder die Typen von den Dämonen in der Scherbenwelt, die auch megamässige Cyborgs sind. Ein Cyborg ist also auf keinen irgendwie unlogisch. Es gibt sie. Warum darf mein Elf das also nicht sein, wenn er Ingenieur und Schütze ist? 2. Ihr wisst ja nich wie ich's mach. Bis jetzt, fanden sogut wie alle Leute das echt cool und interessant. Ihr wisst doch garnicht wie ich das ausspiele. Nämlich verdammt gut, in den Augen meiner RP-Kollegen. Also erspart mir hier eure Predigt. Ihr müsst mir ja nicht mit mir RPlen, wenn ihr nicht wollt. 3. In letzter Zeit... "In letzter Zeit" ... Ich habe diesen "Cyborg" nun knapp nen Jahr lang. Ich lebe keine Animefantasien aus. Ich gebe zu, es sieht schon sehr nach FMA aus. Jedoch schwöre ich bei Azeroth, ich hatte diese Idee BEVOR ich den Anime jeh einmal gesehen hatte. Ich bin auch kein Freund von Vampirlesben, oder Todesrittern die keine sind, oder Halbelf-Halborcin, die dann auch lesbisch sind und mit ihrer Cousine verheiratet sind. (Ohne Witz, hatte ich einmal vor mir) Ich habe lange überlegt und abgewägt, ob es möglich ist einen mechanischen Arm zu basteln oder nicht. Aber bei all dem SchnickSchnack, den Goblins und Gnome fabrizieren, denke ich das es realistisch ist, wenn auch abgehoben. In diesem Sinne: Seht euch die Welt an, und lasst eure Fantasie auch mal weiter spinnen. LG Valmeros Es ist aber äußerst riskant damit zu agumentieren, dass es keine Quelle gibt, die sagt dass es das nicht gibt und das man ja andere mechanische Konstrukte in der Welt hat. Man kann nämlich genau so agumentieren und sagen, es gibt im RL und in WoW motorgetriebene Gefährte, bei uns gibt es aber keine Cyborgs, also warum dann in WoW? Somit reichen Motorräder usw. nicht als Agument. Es ist über die Schmiedebestien der Legion zu wenig bekannt um zu sagen Otto Normal Elf kann das auch haben, sonst würde man sicher doch auch ein paar Kriegsveteranen sehen, die sich Gliedmaßen ersetzen lassen oder? Gerade das Gegenteil tritt eher auf. Das Agument, dass deine Mitspieler das bisher total töffig fanden zieht auch nicht. Traf mal auf ne Katzenelfe, die im Flag stehen hatte man solle sie nicht dumm anmachen, alle ihre Freunde würden ihr Konzept nämlich toll finden und man hätte ja keine Ahnung wie gut sie das spielt und wie viel Spaß das bringt. Da kommt dann auch immer der Satz "Es steht nirgendwo, dass es das nicht gibt." Valme: Aber ich darf dich daran erinnern, das es eine Fantasy Welt is oder? Meine Fresse... Es is echt unglaublich das sich manche so affig damit haben. Und nochmal, die Schmiedebestien haben es doch. Also is dein Argument: In Rl haben wir es auch nicht, vollkommender Blödsinn. Denn ES GIBT SIE DOCH IN WOW. Ob man nun weiß, wie es funktioniert oder nicht, ist doch vollkommen irrelevant. Abgesehen davon, würde ich Menschen in Rl mit Protesen schon Ansatzweise als Cyborgs bezeichnen. Es wird etwas durch eine Maschine ersetzt. Ihre Protesen können vielleicht keine Waffen entfalten, oder sonst was, aber dafür isses eben ne WORLD OF WARCRAFT. <------ Kriegstreiberei Ich habe meinen Ingiskill auf 450, bin damit Großingenieur. Ich nehme mir einfach mal heraus, das ich damit neue Dinge erfinden kann. Warum darf ich also nicht gut genug sein, um so etwas zu machen? Warum keine anderen Kriegsveteranen sowas haben? Woher soll ich das wissen. Sollen sie es sich doch zulegen. Nur, wenn sie kein Ingi sind, sollen sie im RP einen Ingi darum bitten, ihnen einen zu bauen. Weil sie es ja dann nicht können. Darf ich denn meinen Ingame Beruf nicht RPlich nutzen oder was? Wie steif seid ihr eigentlich? Und das meine Leute es toll finden, sollte eig kein Argument sein, sondern nur ein Verweis das es mir egal ist was ihr hier dazu sagt. Ich denke einfach, das man das schon sagen kann "Es steht nirgendwo, dass es das nicht gibt.", derjenige sollte sich nur vernüftige Argumente und Geschichten dazu überlegen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Und sie sollten nich zu weit hergeholt sein. Und wie gesagt, in Anbetracht dessen, das es sonst was für Mördererfindungen in WoW gibt ist für mich das realistisch. Wieso lässt du deinen geistigen Durchfall dann nicht einfach im Kreis deiner minderbemittelten Mitspieler, anstatt den denkenden Teil der Menschheit mit diesem Artikel zu belästigen? Oberscht 16:31, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Valme: xDDD Alles klar, Haters ftw. ^^ Also Oberscht, offensichtlicher kannst du es kaum noch machen das du einfach nur deine Aggresionen iwo rauslassen willst. ^^ Nagut... Ihr sagt es gibt keine Cyborgs in WoW? GUT, dann is Valmeros eben der Erste. Findet euch damit ab, ihr Lorefantatics. ^^ Ich habe das mit den Schmiedebestien sehr wohl berücksichtigt, aber das scheint dir ja entgangen zu sein. Die Engine Stufe deines Berufes als Rechtfertigung zu nutzen ist ziemlich schwach, wie fast alle Spielmechaniken für RP Rechtfertigungsversuche. Ich habs im Guten versucht, aber hier haben wir mal wieder den klassischen Ignoranten, der egal was kommt sein Ding durchzieht.... 'Sorilein 17:09, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hrm... Schwierig, sehr schwierig. Es ist natürlich klar, dass man sich dann immer des Arguments: "Es ist eine Fantasywelt", bedienen kann. Aber: (Jep, das wird jetzt das große "Aber") Übertragen wir das noch einmal schön auf das wunderbare RL. Klar gibt es auch bei uns Protesen, ein Ersatz für verlorene Gliedmaßen, Organe, etc. So...zurück zum "Aber"-Teil. Bei uns ist die Medizin (zum Glück) soweit fortgeschritten, dass wir mittlerweile wissen, wie ein Körper funktioniert und das fast bis ins kleinste Detail. Wir wissen also, wie ein Herz funktioniert, welche Venen welches Organ versorgen, was passieren wird, wenn folgendes Organ ausfällt. Ein Beispiel: Ein Mann der an Diabetis erkrankt, geht zum Arzt. Der Arzt untersucht die Symptome und kommt irgendwann auf den Trichter:" Aha! Der hat Diabetis!". In WoW würde das ganze so aussehen: Ein Mann erkrankt an Diabetis. Er geht damit zum Arzt. Der Arzt zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Weiß er doch nicht, dass ein kleines Organ im Körper des Mannes kaputt gegangen ist und er deswegen an Überzuckerung sterben wird. Was soll das ganze nun bedeuten? Ganz einfach: In WoW ist die Medizin eben noch nicht so weit. Das sieht man alleine an der Lebenserwartung eines durschnittlichen Menschn. Die sind nämlich mit 50 Jahren schon alt, was bei uns gerade mal fortgeschrittenes Alter wäre. Wenn die Medizin also noch nicht so weit ist, dann ist es relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand genau weiß, wie er was verkabeln muss, welche Sehnen er wohin ziehen muss und welches Gefäß er abdichten muss, damit eine mechanische Protese auch funktioniert und nicht nur dumm am Arm herum hängt. Im schlimmsten Fall stirbt die betroffene Person eher an einer Infektion, als das er seinen tollen neuen Arm wieder bewegen kann. Soviel dazu. Was die Schmiedebestien betrifft: Diese freundlichen Gesellen sind Dämonen, dass heißt sie sind physisch schon mal nicht mit einem Menschen, oder in diesem Fall mit einem Blutelfen, gleichzusetzen. Meine Theorie ist da eher, dass diese Biester sich die meschnaischen Teile nicht anschrauben, sondern eher damit durch den Nether damit verschmelzen. Aber das ist nur meine Theorie. Ich kann auch ganz schön falsch liegen, was das angeht. Zu deinen Mitspielen. Das sind meißtens Leute, die man schon länger kennt, oder Leute, die von Lore nicht viel halten und sowieso mit allem Crap spielen, der da so rumläuft. Wenn dir zehn Leute sagen, es war absolut toll und super, dass du die alte Dame am Bahnhof ausgeraubt hast (Nicht das ich dir sowas unterstellen würde. :-) ), dann macht es das nicht zu einer guten Tat. Wie Cev sagen würde: Mein Senf! :-D Liebe Grüße: Der Severad Severad 17:21, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Valme: Ok, das nenn ich jetzt wenigstens mal ne konstruktive Kritik. Severad hat wenigstens Sachen gesagt die Sinn ergeben. Alles klar, die Medizin is noch nich soweit in WoW. Und da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, in Anbetracht dessen, das die Operation des Armes mit keiner Magie von statten ging. Das ist wenigstens das Ding, das sagen kann es funktioniert nicht. Jedoch, ist es auch das einzige. Ok, dann bin ich also nicht Loretauglich. (Zumindest was diesen Teil mit der Medizin angeht, es is also nich "Lore" erklärbar, wie der Arm ran kam) ^^ Aber ich werde auch nicht meinen Arm einfach abnehmen, denn das ist im RP jetzt schon ewig her, und man kann die ganzen Sachen die er damit gemacht nicht einfach auf null zurücksetzen. Mir macht dieses RP eben Spaß... Und mir sind manche Loreregeln einfach zu steif was das angeht. (Wobei ich sagen muss, das Blizz in der Richtung auch Scheiße baut... 3 Jahre sind vergangen nach Deathwings Angriff...? Just WTF) Trotzdem... Muss ich mir jetzt Wochenlang Beledigungen und Mahnungen anhören, weil es den Lorespielern nich gefällt? :( Is dieses Wiki denn nur für LoreLeute oder was? Ich denke nicht... Und btw, ICH bin wirklich KEIN Basar, oder Goldhain Spieler. ;) Ich finde die Soaps, die sich da meistens abspielen einfach nur zum erbrechen. Ich habe auch Orcs und Untote als Rp-Chars, und die haben sowas nicht. Dementsprechend finde ich es nicht fair, das der Spieler hinter Valme nun als Ignorant oder sonstwas abgestempelt wird. Is dieses Wiki denn nur für LoreLeute oder was? Ich denke nicht... Bei dieser Frage kriege ich erneut metaphorische Kopfschmerzen. Ja, ist es, denn hier geht es um World of Warcraft und nicht um World of Ichspinnmirmeineneigenenmüllzusammen. Genauso, wie in einem Star-Wars-Forum es um Star Wars geht und nicht um Star Wars mit Photonentorpedos, der Bruderschaft von Nod und Zylonen. Mal abgesehen davon, wenn du dich lang genug in Silbermond herumgetrieben hast, könnte ich wetten, dass der Admin dieses Wikis (der ja ausschlaggebend ist, worum es sich bei diesem Wiki nun handelt) dich verständlicherweise längst auf Ignore hat. P.S. Aggressionen an dem Verursacher eben jener auszulassen, finde ich nur fair. Oberscht 18:54, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich halte es durchaus für in Ordnung, wenn Valme seinen Char so ausspielt, wie er es für richtig hält... Wie wir alle wissen, gibt es gewisse Grauzonen in der Lore. Man kann nicht alles beweisen, was so im RP herumläuft und Valmeros ist nun wirklich noch ein gemäßigter Fall. Nehmt euch doch erstmal wirkliche Basar RPLer vor, die keinerlei Schreibregeln beachten und wenns geht noch "Arthas' Sohn", "Katzenelfe", "San'Layn" oder "Kein DK, Hochelf" (Und natürlich in SM) sind vor. Valme ist in Ordnung... Nobody's perfect ^^ Derazhian 20:17, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke, Dera. ^^ Ach und Oberscht. *dir nen Gummiball hinwerf* Na los! Schnapp ihn dir mein Kleiner! Na los! :D Nur weil dieser Artikel jetzt zur Hand ist, ist das keine Legalisierung, ihn hier zu flamen. Ab zu den schwulen Draenei und den lesbischen Todesritterinen, die ihren Akt auf dem Altar der großen Kathedrale vollziehen. Derazhian 20:36, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nur weil dieser Artikel jetzt zur Hand ist, ist das keine Legalisierung, ihn hier zu flamen. Ab zu den schwulen Draenei und den lesbischen Todesritterinen, die ihren Akt auf dem Altar der großen Kathedrale vollziehen. '' Ja, genau dieser Artikel ist zur Hand. Die lesbischen Todesritter haben nämlich keinen hier erstellt und uns ihren Schwachsinn unterbreitet. Auf dem Server kann man sie nur ignorieren, aber hier ist ein Ort, an dem man sich aktiv darum kümmern kann so etwas keinen Raum zu bieten. Nur weil andere schlimm sind ist das keine Legalisierung selbst schlimm zu sein. 'Sorilein 19:47, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC)''' Wenigstens sieht jeder die Diskussionsseite. Gibt ja viele von den Fail Rplern, die die einfach löschen. :-D Und ich behaupte, wenn du einen Cyborg spielen darfst, erstell ich mir einen Highlander. Denn nirgendwo steht, dass es den NICHT gibt. Und das es nur einen geben kann, bin ich das! Ja, ich bin der HIghlander und hole mir DEN Preis! Begren 08:07, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ein kleiner Nachtrag was die ganze Sache hier angeht: Der Verweis darauf, dass es nicht die medizinischen Mittel gäbe um einen Metallarm an einen Körper anzubringen, ist seid kurzer Zeit wiederlegbar. Auch das Argument, das nur Schmiedebestien die mit 'alleiniger' Hilfe von Nether oder Ähnlichen die Maschinen mit sich verwachsen, kann mit folgender Sache aufgehoben werden: Es gibt im Steinkrallengebirge eine Quest für einen Goblin... Soweit ich mich erinnere, soll man einen Gnom für ihn töten und einen mechanischen Arm von diesem ergattern. Der Gnom benutzt den Arm jedoch als seinen Eigenen. Er ist natürlich ein Ingenieur. Bedauerlicher Weise kann ich nicht sagen wie der Quest genau hieß... Ich habe schon eine halbe Stunde Buffed durchsucht, aber ich find ihn einfach nicht wieder! Fakt ist aber, es gibt ihn. Wie auch immer... Ergo, haben wir hier wieder das Dilemma "Was ist möglich?" Die Spieleengine sagt uns: "Es gibt jemanden der das hat, also können es andere Ingenieure auch basteln." Die Lore meint: "In der Fantasywelt ist es nicht möglich Maschinen und Fleisch zu verbinden." Ganz objektiv aus meiner Warte betrachtet, ist die Sache wirklich eine Grauzone. Wenn Valmeros genug Erfahrung und Wissen gesammelt hat, eventuell auch Personen die dabei geholfen haben, ist es meiner Meinung nach auch möglich. Das Spiel zeigt uns, es ist kein Tabu.